Nelson McCormick
'Nelson McCormick ' is is an American screen director. He has directed eight episodes of SouthLAnd. He is a regular director for Criminal Minds. He has worked as a director on John Wells' series ER, The West Wing, Presidio Med, Smith and Third Watch. Biography Earlier career McCormick made his directorial debut with the television feature P.C.H. in 1995. In 1996 he helmed the film For Which He Stands. In 1999 he directed the television features Primal Force and Where the Truth Lies. In fall 2000 he directed an episode of Sheena and the third season V.I.P. episodes "Run, Val, Run " and "ExValibur". In early 2001 he directed a second episode of Sheena and a third episode for the third season of V.I.P. entitled "Aqua Valva". In fall 2001 he directed the fourth season V.I.P. episodes "Valzheimer's" and "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Val" and joined the crew of emergency services drama Third Watch as a director for the third season. Third Watch was executive produced by SouthLAnd show runner John Wells. McCormick directed the episodes "He Said, She Said", "Childhood Memories" and "Superheroes: Part 1" for the third season. In early 2002 he directed the fourth season V.I.P. episodes "Saving Private Irons" and "Kiss the Val". He also joined the crew of Wells' succesful medical drama ER as a director for the eighth season. He helmed the ER episodes "Damage Is Done" and "Brothers and Sisters". In fall 2002 he directed the Presidio Med episodes "When Approaching a Let-Go" and "Best of Enemies". Presidio Med was created by Wells and Lydia Woodward. The show was cancelled after 14 episodes. Also in fall 2002 he directed the fourth season Third Watch episodes "The Chosen Few" and "Firestarter" and the second season Alias episode "The Abduction". In early 2003 he directed the fourth season Third Watch episode "In Confidence", the second season Alias episode "Truth Takes Time" and the ninth season ER episode "No Good Deed Goes Unpunished". In fall 2003 he helmed the first season Nip/Tuck episode "Sofia Lopez II", the "CSI: Crime Scene Investigation" episode "Coming of Rage" and the fifth season Third Watch episodes "The Truth and Other Lies" and "Surrender". In early 2004 he directed the fifth season Third Watch episode "Family Ties: Part II", the Cold Case first season finale "Lover's Lane" and the tenth season ER episode "Blood Relations". In summer 2004 he directed the second season Nip/Tuck episodes "Joel Gideon" and "Kimber Henry". In fall 2004 he directed the eleventh season ER episode "White Guy, Dark Hair" and the sixth season Third Watch episode "Broken". In early 2005 he helmed the sixth season Third Watch episode "Kingpin Rising", the House episode "Detox", the first season CSI: NY episode "Til Death Do We Part", the sixth season The West Wing episode "Things Fall Apart" and the Cold Case second season finale "The Woods". Third Watch was cancelled after completing its sixth season in summer 2005. McCormick directed eleven episodes of the series. The West Wing was also executive produced by Wells. In summer 2005 he joined the crew of new gulf war drama Over There as a co-executive producer and director. He directed two episodes for the first season. The show was cancelled after completing the season. In early 2006 he directed the twelfth season ER episode "21 Guns" and the seventh season The West Wing episode "Transition". He also served as a co-executive producer and director for the midseason replacement The Evidence. He directed two episodes for the first season. The show was cancelled after completing the season. The West Wing was also cancelled in summer 2006 after completing its seventh season, McCormick directed two episodes of the show. In summer 2006 he directed the second season The Closer episode "Heroic Measures". In fall 2006 he directed the fourth season Nip/Tuck episode "Shari Noble" and the Vanished episode "The Proffer". In early 2007 he directed the second season Prison Break episode "Bad Blood", the Smith episode "Five", The Nine episode "Man of the Year" (which did not air until the summer) and the Kidnapped episode "My Heart Belongs to Daddy". Smith was produced by Wells but was cancelled before finishing its first season. In early 2008 he directed the third season Prison Break episode "The Art of the Deal". He directed the 2008 film Prom Night. Southland He joined the crew of Southland as a director for the first season in early 2009. He directed the episodes "Mozambique", "Two Gangs" and "Westside". He returned as a director for the second season in Spring 2010 and helmed the episode "Butch & Sundance". He returned as a director for the third season in 2011 and helmed the episodes "Discretion" and "The Winds". He remained a director for the fourth season in 2012 and helmed the episodes "Underwater" and "Identity". During Southland In early 2009 he directed the fifth season CSI: NY episode "She's Not There", the Trust Me episode "You Got Chocolate in My Peanut Butter" and the fourth season Criminal Minds episode "Omnivore". "Omnivore" featured Southland special guest star C. Thomas Howell. ER concluded in summer 2009 after completing its fifteenth season, McCormick directed six episodes of the series. In summer 2009 he directed the fifth season The Closer episode "Strike Three". He also directed the 2009 film The Stepfather. In early 2010 he directed the fifth season Criminal Minds episode "Public Enemy", the first season The Good Wife episode "Infamy" and two episodes for the eighth and final season of 24. In summer 2010 he directed the sixth season The Closer episodes "Help Wanted" and "Old Money" and first season Rizzoli & Isles episode "Money for Nothing". In early 2011 he directed the sixth season Criminal Minds episode "The Stranger" and the second season The Good Wife episode "Great Firewall". He also directed the pilot and two further episodes for the midseason replacement medical drama Body of Proof. The show was renewed for a second season. In summer 2011 he helmed the second season Rizzoli & Isles episode "Rebel Without a Pause" and the seventh season The Closer episodes "Unknown Trouble". He returned for the second part of the seventh season in fall 2011 and helmed the episodes "Necessary Evil", "Road Block" and "Silent Partner". The Closer ended after its seventh season, McCormick directed eight episodes of the series. Also in fall 2011 he directed two episodes of Terra Nova. Southland credits Director Category: Directors Category:Crew